The Stranger in the Kindergarten
by The Cloaked Time-Walker
Summary: While visiting the Alpha Kindergarten, Steven and Peridot are attacked by gem mutants. But before the Crystal Gems can arrive there, they are saved by a mysterios gem. This leaves the gems questioning her arrival and motives.
1. Mysterious Savior

First ever story on this site, hope you guys like it. Takes place during When it Rains. Rated T just to be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Stranger in the Kindergarten.

When the screeching had started up again she was sure she'd been found. Her current hiding place probably would'nt have helped, it being dug out of some odd gems emerging hole and all. For anygem searching for her, it would have been far to easy to simply peer in and see her. Luckily, the things she hid from weren't terribly smart or clever.

She clutched her hand tighter around the rose quartz gemstone in her chest. Even the thought of those abominations caused a shiver of fear to run up her back. Those things had attacked before she knew what was happening, their overwhelming numbers driving her to her current place of hiding and leaving her in horrible condition.

She had been patrolling for some reason she couldn't remember when they assaulted her. They had come from the shadows like a horde of nightmares, monsters made of random limbs with tangled voices screaming incoherrently. She had froze then, unprepared to face something so unexpected, so wrong, so tortured.

It had only taken a second for them to reach her, where she was bombarded on all sides by their attacks. One had even bitten off her entire arm, leaving behind a dull glowing stump. Another had sent a punch that cracked her gem and sent her into a panic. She escaped after that, eventually making her way here.

She wasn't sure how long she had been hiding there, only that she was fast running out of time. The cracks in her gem now formed an intricate lattice work of cracks through out her gem, and she feared that if she went into her gem now she wouldn't return.

Her attention was drawn elsewhere, however, when she began to make out voices through the howling. Listening closely, she recognized one as a peridot, but the other was unknown to her. They sounded very frightened and, oddly enough muffled, though she couldn't think of why.

They were fast approaching however, and she knew that they would never be able to hold them of on their own. Picking herself up, she knew the only way they'd have a chance of making it, is if she helped them fend off the creatures. Moving closer to the entrance, she braced herself, ready to jump on the first one monster she saw.

As the gems in peril passed by, she couldn't help but be surprised by the pink bubble that surrounded them. She immediately shook off her surprise and lept out, catching a creature that had been right on their tail and tackling it.

Standing back up, she grabbed on to the abominations arm and threw it into two of it's companions. She then punched another back as it tried to tackle her, two more following it.

In the background she could still hear the gems, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Kicking back another one, she was silently thankfull there were only a handfull of them this time. The realization that there was not nearly as many as last time sent her spirits soaring.

Fighting with renewned vigor at the prospect of winning, what happened next was enough to bring a smile to her face. Over the cries of the amalgamations Rose Quartz heard quite possibly the most beautifull words she had ever heard.

"Hang on, Steven."

Looking over the group of nightmares she was fighting, she caught site of a spear-wielding pearl, a short amethyst with a whip, and a gauntleted fusion. As she watched, the pearl lept behind a creature, slashing it in half before blasting several others with energy bolts from her spear. The amethyst ran at one before leaping into the air, spin-dashing into it and repeating the process with several more.

She lost after that as the first one she had tackled rammed into her and tried to pinn her to the ground. Using both feet to kick it off, she watched as the monstrosity began seizing up before dissipating due to a bolt of electricity from the fusion.

Getting back on her feet, she bore witness to the suspicous looks of her saviors, their weapons still drawn. Thinking better of walking forward, she instead stepped aside to allow the gems past to the others just coming out of the bubble.

With a nod a simple word, the fusion sent her two companions off to comfort the newly rescued gems while she began moving towards the beaten and battered quartz. Her movements became swift however, when Rose Quartz began to feel weak and tipped forward. Catching the quartz in her arms, the fusion took one look at the near shattered rose quartz and began walking towards the others.

As they moved closer, she overheard the tail end of the conversation they were having.

"-ove aside, Steven", the peridot said, moving past the 'steven'.

"Peridot?", the amethyst questioned.

"What are you two doing here?", said the pearl, worry evident in her voice. Her inquiry wasn't answered though, as the fusion chose that time to clear her throat.

Once she had the others attention, she said "Questions can wait. This gem needs help immediately."

Lowering the injured quartz to the ground, she stepped back to allow the others to approach. After a collective gasp of surprise at her state, they to fell back until only Steven, who she realized was actually a human, remained.

Taking a lick of its ( she wasn't very sure of its gender) palm, it proceeded to place it upon her gem. Almost immediately, her gem began to heal to a state better than before. Gazing in wide eyed wonder at her now flawless gem, she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Looked directly at Steven she attempted to show him her thanks in the best way she could think of.

"Thank you", was all she could get out before she slipped into unconsciousness, returning to her gemstone to properly recover from her injuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's a wrap. Again, hope you enjoyed and feel free to coment on what I did right and what I did wrong, but no flamers please.


	2. Discussion

Thanks so much you guys, I was not expecting to get favorites and follows so soon. Hope I didn't make anyone feel too ooc and that you guys like this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe. Steven Universe is property of by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Stranger in the Kindergarten

CH. 2: Discussion

The Alpha Kindergarten.

"Thank you", the mysterious gem said, her head falling back as her eyes drifted shut. Steven quickly braced himself as the gem poofed, then reached over and grasped her gem before it could hit the ground.

Running his thumb over the gem, he couldn't help but notice its near perfect resemblance to his very own. Getting up off his knees and looking towards the gems, it was all to easy to read the emotions each of them were feeling.

Pearl seemed to be reacting the strongest, her pacing and nervous murmurings making her worry evident. Amethyst was trying, and failing, to maintain a laid-back mask over her own feelings on the current turn of events. Garnet stoic features were completly unreadable, though considering her nonchalant attitude, she may have forseen it all already.

Before he could ponder this thought further, his and the gems attention was caught by Peridot speaking up.

"While I enjoy standing around in a dusty old canyon as much as the next gem," she said , her voice dripping with sarcasm "I think it best if we leave before more mutants come."

"She's right, we can't stand around all day. Let's bubble these gems and head back to the temple, where Steven and Peridot can explain to us why they were hear in the first place," Garnet said, crossing her arms and looking pointedly at Steven.

"Okay, Garnet," Steven said, slipping the gem into his pocket as he did so. As he and the gems went to work bubbling the forced fusions, he began to wonder what would become the gem in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Temple, the next day.

"I think we should leave her bubbled, just to be safe"

"What, for saving Steven?"

"We have no idea what she might try to do if we let her out."

"What's she gonna do? There's three of us and only one of her."

"There was only one Jasper too."

Steven couldn't help but sigh at Pearl and Amethyst's usual arguing. It was the day after the appearance of the strange gem, and no one had been able to decide what to do.

Pearl had insisted to keep her bubbled, saying that she could be dangerous and try to hurt Steven. Amethyst on the other hand, argued the opposite, saying that if she wanted to hurt Steven she would have left him to the forced fusions.

Garnet had been silent throughout this, more than likely debating with herself. And as for him, he wasn't sure who to side with.

One side of him agreed with Pearl, using his dealings with Jasper as an example. The other side agreed with Amethyst, and stemmed off of the gems condition and willingness to protect him.

He knew that either side had consequences. If he sided with Amethyst, they could be freeing another gem like Jasper. If he agreed with Pearl, they could be imprisoning an innocent gem.

As he listened to Pearl and Amethyst's increasingly louder argument, he couldn't help but look over at Peridot nearby. Thinking of her, he realized that he had taken a risk with her.

If he hadn't released Peridot, the gems would have never learned of the cluster below them. They would have continued on like usual untill the cluster emerged and destroyed the Earth in the process.

Finally coming to a decision, Steven made to stand up, catching the attention of the gems and quieting the two still arguing. Taking a deep breath and looking at the bubbled gem in his hands, he spoke.

"I think, we should give her a chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there's the second chapter of my first ever story. If you guys wanna tell me how I'm doing then feel free to comment below but no flames please. Thanks for reading my story, bye.


	3. Questions

Note: This chapter occurs around a month after Too Far in late November in universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, so please don't sue me, as I have no money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Stranger in the Kindergarten

Beach City, The Temple.

Today was a particularly exciting day for Steven Universe. Today they would finally unbubble the strange gem from the Kindergarten and he would finally have his questions answered. This had been a long time in waiting, an entire month, and Steven was bursting with questions.

Though, thinking back to said gem, Steven couldn't help but feel a little bad about the reason for the gems extended imprisonment. The week following her bubbling had had enough excitement to put the quartz out of their thoughts.

'But now we're finally gonna meet her' Steven thought as his giddiness returned full force. He could barely keep still as he lead Garnet into his mother's room, bubble held between her hands.

As they entered the room and allowed the door to fade into clouds, Garnet finally stopped and turned to face Steven. Cracking a brief smile at the young hybrid, Garnet relented to his unspoken wish and handed him the object of his focus.

Upon receiving the bubble, Steven took a deep breadth to calm himself before looking over at Garnet. After receiving a nod to continue, Steven then applied preesure to the sphere within his hands until gave way with a small pop.

The freed gem immediately began to glow and float higher in the air as Steven and Garnet backed up. Shining brightly, a body quickly formed around the vulnerable gemstone. Once the gem had completely formed, she dropped to her knees before rising up with a stoic expression on her face.

She was wearing a long-sleeved v-neck body suit with a black collar that formed the tip of a golden five-point star in the center of chest. The top was colored a deep pink with black sleeves and light pink cuffs with two more stars on the elbows. The bottoms consisted of a pair of black pants and dark reddish-pink boots with black toes.

Her hair hung to just below her shoulders, but did not form ringlets like Stevens mother. Instead, it was more akin to Amethyst's unruly hair than the former leaders.

The quartz did not keep her stoic features for very long as her face broke into a wide smile. Looking down at the young hybrid, she dropped to one knee to get nearer to his level before asking, "Your're the little human with the magical spit, right?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Steven shook his head as he answered, "Uh, yeah, I am. Why do you wanna know?"

"Just wanted to thank the little organic that saved my life is all," She said, getting back to her feet. Looking over towards Garnet, she asked with excitement, "And you wouldn't happen to be the famous perma-fusion Garnet, would you?"

"Maybe," Garnet said guardedly, her wariness evident in her voice

"I can't believe I'm actually in the same err...room as the legendary Garnet," she said, her voice filled with awe, "It's almost like I'm dreaming, except I'm not, because I'm awake."

Steven couldn't help but laugh at the strange gem's words, the tension around them seeming to lessen. Shooting a beseeching looking over at Garnet, he was relieved to see her nod her consent to his unasked request before turning back to the quartz.

"Excuse me," he said, getting her attention, " would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

"Considering my sudden intervention earlier, I'm not too surprised. I'll answer your questions, but I've got a few questions of my own."

"Alright," Garnet said, her voice neutral, "but we ask first."

Nodding her head, the rose quartz said, "That's fair."

Garnet then asked, "Who are you?"

"Rose Quartz Facet-4D6T Cut-4YF or Wy-ef for short." Wy-ef replied, her expression matching Garnet's.

"What is your purpose here," Garnet questioned, crossing her arms and reaching up to adjust her shades.

"Essentially, I came here to find out if the rumours circulating throughout the The Authority about the reemergence of the original rebellion is true. And if they were true, then I was to contact them and tell them of the reformation of the Crystal Gems and my status as one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this took so long, but I hit a little writers block about midway through. Feel free to reveiw if you wanna give feedback on how I'm doing, and thanks for reading.


	4. Answers

Disclaimer: Steven Universe is property of Rebecca Sugar Cartoon Network. I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Stranger in the Kindergarten

Beach City, The Temple.

To say Garnet was surprised was a massive understatement. What she was feeling could not be described in a single word. Shock definitely fit, as the words from the quartz hit harder than Jasper ever could. Hope was there as well, hope that this gem told the truth. Along with these emotions were countless others to tangled up to discern, leaving the stoic gem completly speechless.

Steven himself felt mostly excitement at the prospect of more Crystal Gems, but with a small dose of warriness as well. As Garnet sorted threw her emotions, Steven decided to voice his thoughts to 'Wy-ef'.

"So wait, if there are more Crystal Gems, howcome they haven't come to earth before?"

"To be honest, everyone thought that there were no gems left on earth," Wy-ef replied, her voice becoming solemn "that everyone had been corrupted during the Authority's retreat." Shaking her head, her expression became cheerful once more as she said,"But enough dwelling on the past, anymore questions you wanna ask?"

It was then that Garnet decided to speak up, having come out of her stupor while the other two were talking, and asked,"How did you come here?"

"I came here on a small ship with six other gems, a peridot, a pearl, another rose quartz, a sapphire, and two jaspers."

"And were is this ship now?"

"I don't know." Wy-ef replied.

"You don't know?" Garnet said, doubt evident in her voice.

Raising her hands in defense, the quartz said,"I know it sounds a little convenient, but I really don't know. I was on patrol when those things attacked, and I couldn't make it back. They could still be there, but if they are, they won't be for very long."

Lowering her hands to her sides, Wy-ef adopted a pleading look as she said,"I know all of this is sudden and more than a little suspicious, but you've gotta trust me. Cause if they come looking for me they are not gonna be as friendly as I am."

Garnet crossed her arms as she contemplated the gems words, adjusting her shades as she did so. Coming to a decision, Garnet said,"Alright, we'll take you to your ship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha Kindergarten.

"This is the last area, if it's not here then it'll be in orbit." Wy-ef said as they walked along the outskirts of the Kindergarten. They had been searching for several hours now, making sure to avoid the forced fusion infested interior.

With her was Garnet, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot piloting her large robot. After Garnet had agreed to aid her, it had been short work to gather the others and begin searching. Peridot had come only grudgingly, irritated at having to halt work on the drill.

Once they warped to the Kindergarten, Wy-ef explained where she thought the ship might be. According to her, the ship had landed near the center when they arrived, not nowing of the hostile gem mutants there.

She had been on patrol when she was attacked and overwhelmed by them, and was unable to escape to the ship. She said the ship wouldn't have stayed where it was once it learned of mutants, but would stay nearby to recover her. The chance of them sending a search party was high, and their best bet would be to look for them as well.

So far, the search had been mostly fruitless, with them finding only vague footprints that could've easily been forced fusions. The depressive mood and constant threat of attacks only furthered everyones growing frustration.

"How much longer are we gonna have to look for? It feels like we've been looking for ever." Amethyst said, clearly tired of looking for the elusive ship.

"Please Amethyst, it's only been a few hours." Pearl said with mild irritation.

"Well it feels like it's been alot longer." Amethyst shot back. Turning to Peridot, she said,"Hey, how much further we got left, anyway."

"We have explored sixty seven point four percent of the designated area. We have thirty two point six percent left, which should take a little less than two hours." Peridot said, checking her homemade GPS.

"Uuuugggghhhhhh." was Amethyst's only reply.

"I concur with Amethyst." Peridot said, directing her words at Wy-ef,"This search has become tedious, and this machine's meager power core will run out of energy in little over an hour."

"I know, but trust me when I say no-one wants to find it more than me," Wy-ef replied, her voice pleading,"just give it a little- Wait, I think I see something."

Looking down a passage to their left, Wy-ef was able to see the bulky forms of two jaspers standing in front of yet another passage. Her face brightening as she began running towards them, the others right on her tail.

The second the jaspers noticed them they leveled their weapons at them, before recognition dawned on their faces and they lowered them. As Wy-ef and the others approached them, their faces broke into identical grins as one said,"About time you showed up, any longer and we might have gotten worried."

As the gems got closer, it became easier to make out the jaspers appearances. They had the same bodysuit as Wy-ef, though in oranges instead of pinks. Over their clothes they wore armor with star insignia on their chest, shoulders, arms, and legs. Their hair was wild, reaching all the way to their lower back. Their gems were embeeded were their left and right eye should be. In each of their hands was a long sword. They had the same patterns as a regular jasper, only each one's appeared to be a mirror of the other.

Left-eye Jasper looked over the collected gems and said,"And it looks like you accomplished the mission while you were missing too."

Looking back towards Garnet and the others, Wy-ef said,"I would like you guys to meet the jaspers I told you about. This is Jasper 6J3S 5DG and 5DH," she said, motioning to the left and right-eyed ones respectfully,"but we just call them the twins, or left-eye and right-eye when their alone."

"C'mon," left-eye said, getting everyone's attention as she started walking down the path the two were guarding,",let's go introduce everybody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys like this chapter, and sorry if anyone seems ooc. Feel free to comment on how I'm doing, as feedback is appreciated.


End file.
